jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czkastrid Para Idealna3/Piękna Para... Ale nie do Końca
Pare informacji: Akcja dzieje sie po JWS2 Jest Heatheri będzie chodzić z Mieczykiem Jej smok nazywa się Nadzieja Jest Valka i Stoick Żyje 1 Spotkanie po latach z... Heather'om' ---- Czkawka Wraz z Przyjaciółmi i narzyczoną poszli polatać na smokach, nagle zobaczyli statek, a na nim... Heather. Podlecieli tam i Czkawka się zapytał: Czkawka: Co ty tu robisz? Jak tu sie znalazłaś?? Czy pracujesz teraz dla Dagura Szalonego??? Heather: Chcę was prrzeprosić... Przerwała jej Astrid Astrid: Od Czkawki się odwal bo on jest moim narzyczonym KUMASZ!!!!!!! Heather: Ok Ok wiem Smark mi napisał w liście, a wracając chcę was przeprosić, przyleciałam na moim smoku Nadziei, Kto to ten Gbur Szalony?? I nie znam rasy Nadziei. Mieczyk: O.O ja wiem, a nie jednak nie wiem- Szpadka uderzyła Brata w brzuch aż się poryczał Czkawka: Okay nad wybaczeniem pomyślimy, Nadzieja to...Chmuroskok tylko mniejszy takiego ma moja Mama Valka Heather: Ze kto??? Astrid: Jego mama! - Astrid jest zasdrosna o Czkawke bo znów pojawiła się Heather i ma jej dość Mieczyk: Bzuso mne... O.o gwazdecki- Mówi tak bo Szpadka walneła go miecią w język 2 Odwiedziny Wszyscy wrócili wraz z Heather'om na Berk Heather miała spać u Sączysmarka ale spała u Bliźniaków. Czkawka poszedł do Astrid Czkawka: Hej ma ukochana Astrid: Hej misiaczku Myśleli że są sami jednak nie byli podsłuchiwała ich Heather Heather zapukała gdy oni akurat się całowali namiętnie na krześle Astrid: Czego? Heather: Jest Czkawka?? Astrid: Jest, a co? Zakochałaś się w nim? Heather: Nie?! A mógłby podejść? Astrid: Kotku mogłbyś podejść? Czkawka:A kto przyszedł moja piękna? Heather się coraz bardziej się wkurzała ale tego nie okazywała Astrid: Heather. Czkawka: Nie, zamknij już drzwi bo chcę z tobą spędzić troche czasu bo to całe wodzowanie mnie WYKAŃCZA . Astrid: Oky. Heather: Wodzowanie?! Czkawka i Astrid: Tak! A co Smarkuś ci ne powedzał? Heather: Nie, Nie powiedział Następnego dnia do Czkawki przyjechał Kuzyn o imieniu Alex. Czkawka przedstawił mu wszystkich. Alex: Ta Astrid jest taka śliczna... Czkawka; WTF? Odwal sie od niej to moja dziewczyna! Alex: HaHaHaHa... Kuzynie bardzo śmieszne ty Chuderlaczku masz dziewczyne HaHaHa! Czkawka: Tak Mam a co? Alex: Nie nic jakoś ci Czkawkuś nie wierzę Astrid: Hey Alex Hey Misiaczku- Pocałowała Czkawkę w Policzek Alex:?? Ty chodziś z Czkawką? Astrid: Num to mój narzyczony. A co źaźdlośny? Czkawka: Astrid to lecimy?? Astrid: Tak Alex: A gdzie???? Szpadka: Na RANDEWU!!! Mieczyk: No... Oni to ten no... Siostra jak to się nazywało? Smark: Oni to narzyczeni! 3 Rozstanie i Powrót Czkawka i Astrid polecieli na romantyczną wyspę całowali się i przytulali. Czkawka pocałował Astrid bardzo namiętnie. Pochwili Oderwali się od siebie. Astrid: Kto stoi za drzewem?- Za drzewem stał Alex Czkawka: Nie mam pojęcia ale wygląda na jakiegoś mężczyzne czy coś w ten desejn . Astrid: Gościu wyłaź zza drzewa my cię widzimy!! Alex: Ok,Ok Astrid możemy pogadać?? Astrid: Ok masz pięć minut... Alex: Polecisz ze mną jutro na wyspę Berserków muszę rozprawić się z Dagurem Astrid: A może Czkawka też lecieć? Alex: Nie, Przecież jak Dagur zobaczy Czkawkę od razu się na niego rzuci z bronią, a chyba tego nie chcesz? Astrid: Oky polecę Czkawka: Myszko & ALEX... Musimy już wracać Astrid I Alex: Okay Poszli do swych domów, Czkawka nie mógł zasnąć więc rozmyślał nad... Ślubem z Astrid szkicował plan A Szczerbek mu pomagał. Następnego dnia Astrid zaczęła się pakować nagle niespodziewanie przyszedł do niej Czkawka Czkawka: Hej moja smoczyco co robisz? Astrid: Pakuje się jadę na pare dni do Wuja Fina Czkawka: Sama?? Astrid: Tak Czkawka: Aha, Pozdrów go- Czkawka pocałował ją w czoło i poszedł Astrid: Tsa na pewno go po zdrowie- Powiedziała w myślach a następnie wyszła z domu przed domem zobaczyła Alexa. Alex: To co płyniemy Astrid: Tak?! Lecimy...- Po tych słowach wsiedli na łódź i od płyneli Wszystko to widział Czkawka bardzo zły poleciał do Smoczej Akademii Śledzik: Czkawka co ci się stało? Sączysmark: Jest zazdrosny! Czkawka: NIE JESTEM ZASDROSNY!!!!!!! Tylko zmęczony i wkurzony. Valka: Synu? Czkawka: Tak mamo? Stoick: Wkurzony że Astrid popłyneła z Alexem walczyć z Dagurem? Czkawka:??? Walczyć z Dagurem, ona mnie okłamała! :( Śledzik, Smark, Bliźniaki,Heather, Valka: Okłamała??!! Stoick: Co ci powiedziała? Czkawka: Że jedzie do wuja Finna! Stoick: Być może powiedziała ci tak bo nie chciała byś z nią jechał Mieczyk: Co mówisz Mieciu? Miecia(Mieczyk jako Miecia): Alex ma różne sprawy do załatwienia z Dagurem.Mieczyk(już normalnie): Skąd wiesz?? Miecia: Rozmawiałeś z nim i mnie przytulałeś nie mądry ale przystojny wikingu! Mieczyk: A.a Alex ma sprawy do załatwienia z tym no.. Szpadka: Brat mów bo bo... Zapomniałam! Czkawka: Lecę na wyspę Berserków Stoick: Synu, Astrid ci nie powiedziała bo wiesz co Dagur może ci zrobić, Ona zrobiła to niechcąc żeby stało ci się coś Val: Czkawka synku Ojciec ma racje, Astrid wróci za 3 dni wtedy sobie wyjaśnicie 3 dni później Czkawka szedł do portu gdy ujżał ten widok którego nikt widzieć by niechciał Astrid całującą się z Alexem Czkawka: Wiedziałem że ci się podoba, ale ty Astrid zraniłaś mnie myślałem że jesteś inna że... że mnie kochasz myliłem się Astrid: Czkawuś to nie tak jak myślisz!! Czkawka: Przecież widziałem choć widzieć nie chciałem, Mordko choć nie chcemy jej już znać Szczerbatek: Wrau Wrou Wrai Wreee(tłum. Myślałem że ciebie kocha oboje się mylilśmy chodź Czkawka nie chce jej widzieć) Czkawka: Tylko na ciebie mogę liczyć Szczerbatku Astrid: Czkawka stój daj to sobie wytłumaczyć! Czkawka: Niby co? Zdradę, widziałem więc wiem, że nie jesteśmy siebie przeznaczeni! Choć Mordko Alex: No to co Astrid, znów sami? Astrid: Chciałbyś, przez ciebie straciłam kogoś kogo kocham!!! Szpadka: Oj Oj Astrid, a była z was taka śliczna para. Szpadka pierwszy raz mówiła coś mądrego.W tym samym czasie Mieczyk flirtował z Heather'om Mieczyk:Śliczna, słuchaj nawet Smark się poryczał kiedy usłyszał, z tobą... Jak to się nazywało? Heather: Flirtujesz? Mieczyk: Noo Sączysmark: Śledzik, jestem zawiedziony Śledzik:Czemu? Sączysmark: Mieczyk zabrał mi dziewczynę! Śledzik:Astrid? Sączysmark:Nie! Śledzik:Szpadkę? Sączysmark: Śledzik Szpadka jest jego siostrą! Śledzik: Wiem myślałem że sie nie skapniesz! Sączysmark: No to ma sens Śledzik: Czyli Heather'e? Smark: Tak! Czkawka poleciał nad Krucze Urwisko. Astrid pobiegła do Valki. Astrid: Valka gdzie Czkawka? Valka: Nie wiem Szpadki Zapytaj. Astrid pobiegła szybko do Szpadki Astrid:Szpadka gdzie Czkawka? Szpadka: Tera się tym przejmujesz Astrid: Zawsze się przejmowałam Szpadka: Tsa jasne Astrid: szpadka proszę Szpadka: Będziesz mi wisieć przysługę Astrid:? Jaką? Szpadka: Zapytasz się Smarka czy mnie lubi Astrid: Oky Szpadka: Jest nad kruczym urwiskiem Astrid: Hfiu Czyli Szpadka Nadal Jest Głupia- Mówi w Myślach. Astrid wsiadła na Wichurkę i poleciała nad Krucze Urwisko. Zobaczyła tam Czkawkę siedzącego na kamieniu i rysującego coś na piasku. Czkawka: Jak mnie tu znalazłaś? Astrid: Nieważne, Czkawka wysłuchaj mnie Czkawka: Nie mam zamiaru Astrid: Proszę Czkawka Czkawka: Mów i tak nie będę słuchał Astrid: Wybacz mi proszę nie chciałam cię zranić. Kocham cię wiem że ty mnie też tylko jesteś zły. Czkawka: Jakbyś kochała to nie całowałabyś się z Alexem Astrid: On mnie do siebie przyciągnął a ja próbowałam się odepchnąć! Czkawka: Serio?! Astrid: Tak. Czkawka przyciągnął Astrid do siebie i delikatnie pocałował ją w usta na znak przebaczenia. Czkawka: to jak mnie znalazłaś Astrid: Dowiedziałam się...- Przerwał jej Czkawka Czkawka: Od Szpadki Astrid: Tak, kocham cię i jeszcze raz przepraszam Czkawka: Ja ciebie też i już skończ z tym przepraszaniem bo znów się fochne Astrid: robi się późno wracajmy. Gdy lecieli z góry słyszeli jak Mieczyk "rozmawia" z Heather'om Mieczyk: Heather Piękna odprowadzę cię do twego domu Heather: Mieczuś Mieczyk: Tak My' Lady ? Heather: Ja mieszkam u ciebie Mieczyk: A.a No tak. Czkawka i Astrid wylądowali koło Smarka. Astrid: O.o Mieczyk i Heather są parą Czkawka: Urocze Sączysmark: Właśnie że nie Czkawka: Smarkuś jest Zazdrosny Astrid: O.a, a Smark Smark: Co!? Astrid: Lubisz Szpadkę? Smark: Nie Astrid: A spoko Sączysmark: Ja ją... Kocham! Astrid: :D Heh na serio? Sączysmark: Tak. Wszyscy poszli do swych domów 4 Smark i Szpadka Następnego dnia Astrid poszła do Szpadki. Astrid: Hej Szpadka. Szpadka: Hey iiiiiiii Zapytałaś się? Astrid: Tak. :) Szpadka: III? Astrid: Nie lubi Cię. :( Szpadka: Co dla...- Przerwała jaj Astrid Astrid: On cię KOCHA!!!!!!!! Szpadka: O.o JA GO TEŻ <3!!!!!!!!!!! Astrid: Ok powiedziałam- powiedziała sama do siebie. Astrid: To bye